Mandos
Summary Mandos (Whose true name was Namo) is the brother of Irmo (Lórien) and Nienna. The three of them are the Fëanturi, the Masters of Spirits. His wife was Vaire the Weaver. After the captivity of Melkor, Mandos pronounced his Doom: He was to spend three Ages under the duress of Mandos, guarded by his hound Gorgumoth in Lumbi. Mandos also judged Fëanor, banishing him from Tirion for twelve years after Fëanor's drawing of a sword against Fingolfin. After the destruction of the Two Trees, Yavanna asked for the light of the Silmarils, which Fëanor denied and said that Yavanna would break them and he shall be slain, the first in Aman. But Mandos spoke and revealed that Finwë was the first, having been slain at the steps of Formenos by Melkor, when he stole the Silmarils. When the Ñoldor revolted against the Valar, Mandos appeared before them and pronounced the Doom of the Ñoldor ("Tears unnumbered ye shall shed; and the Valar will fence Valinor against you, and shut you out, so that not even the echo of your lamentation shall pass over the mountains. On the House of Fëanor the wrath of the Valar lieth from the West unto the uttermost East, and upon all that will follow them, it shall also be laid. Their Oath shall drive them, and yet betray them, and ever snatch away the very treasures that they have sworn to pursue. To evil end shall all things turn that they begin well; and by treason of kin unto kin, and the fear of treason, shall this come to pass. The Dispossessed shall they be for ever..."). Only once has he been moved to pity: When Lúthien sang of the grief she and her lover Beren had experienced in Beleriand. Then he declared that either she could stay an Elf, or become a member of the race of Men with Beren. She chose the later, and then, with the Elder King's approval, he released them to Middle-earth to begin their second life there as mortal beings with no certitude of life. When Eärendil arrived in Aman to beg for assistance from the Valar, Mandos considered Eärendil and Elwing's nature as Half-elven and gave them and their descendants a choice: Either to be counted among Elves or Men. Mandos, upon appearing before the Ñoldor, was referred to be a tall, dark figure with a loud voice, solemn and terrible. He is stern, dispassionate and never forgetting a thing. He was the Vala who cursed the Ñoldor leaving Aman and counseled against allowing them to return. But unlike Morgoth (Who cursed Húrin), his Dooms are not cruel or vindictive by his own design, for he is not wicked. Rather they are the will of Eru, and he will not speak them unless he is commanded to do so by Manwë. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A, likely 3-B | At least High 3-A, likely Low 2-C Name: Mandos, Namo Origin: The Silmarilion Gender: Male Age: As old as the universe Classification: Ainu, Vala, Aratar, Fëanturi Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Alteration, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (The lords of the Ainur could create joy and, by extension, sorrow), Summoning, Transmutation, Precognition, Invulnerability (The Ainur are immune from harm via conventional weaponry, as seen when, upon unlocking more of his divine power, Gandalf became invulnerable), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Mandos is the creator of the land of the dead, a place of the same name. Ainur do not travel their upon death, rather becoming spirits until they regenerate), Intangibility and Non-Corporeality (At the very least in spirit form) | Intangibility and Non-Corporeality, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Created the Halls Mandos), Acausality (Likely Type 4; Exists and can interact in the Timeless Halls just like the rest of the Ainur) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Comparable to Varda), likely Multi-Galaxy level (Helped build the physical universe) | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ (One of the 14 Valar, all of whom control aspects of the universe and are second only to Eru Ilúvatar. He should be at least somewhat comparable to Morgoth, who was capable of effecting the Themes of the Ainulindalë, of which the third created the universe, with his very thoughts. All Valar are incomparably superior to their Maia couterparts) Speed: Unknown. Massively FTL+ combat speed and reactions (Doubtless above Ancalagon the Black) | Immeasurable (Existed in the Timeless Halls, a place that transcended linear time and was best likened to a higher temporal dimension) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar, likely Universal (Comparable to Varda) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Multi-Solar System Class, likely Multi-Galactic | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level, likely Multi-Galaxy level | At least High Universe level, likely Universe level+ Stamina: Extremely high | Limitless Range: Extended melee range. Universal with magic (Comparable to Varda) | At least High Universal, likely Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Extremely high (As one of the Valar he has unfathomable knowledge of the universe) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Like all Ainur, Mandos has access to a wide range of dangerous powers, mostly related to the elements. Dooms of Mandos: Mandos was the Vala of judgment. He is judge, jury, and executioner. Thus he was granted the power to deal divine judgment, and he could curse those he found guilty to doom and darkness. These were known as the dooms of Mandos. Powers of the Ainur: As a Vala, Mandos has access to wide variety of potent and devastating supernatural abilities, for the Ainur (The Valar specifically) were created as elemental spirits, and each have divine authority and absolute control over a certain aspect of nature. Each and every one of the Ainur is also able to manipulate magical energies and reality to serve their needs, and take any form they wish, even intangible and non-corporeal spiritual forms. Given she is a Vala, above any of the Maiar, there is no doubt she can use all of the basic Ainur powers. *'Elemental manipulation:' Mandos, in addition to being the judge of the Valar, was also the keeper of the dead. He was charged with control over his namesake, the Halls of Mandos. There the Elves who were slain dwell, unless the chose to reincarnate. Here Mandos holds those who he has judged as well, such as Melkor (For a time) and Fëanor. *'Foresight/Hindsight:' The Ainur can see the past and the future (Though the latter is fallible). Of all the Ainur Mandos uses this power most often, being the one who made the prophesy of Dagor Dagoroth in the first place. He uses this power even more often than Melian. *'Empathy:' The Ainur are surrounded by an a powerful aura, which can affect those around them, bringing joy and presumably sorrow to those near him: "In Beleriand King Thingol upon his throne was as the lords of the Maiar, whose power is at rest, whose joy is as an air that they breathe in all their days, whose thought flows in a tide untroubled from the heights to the deeps." *'Shapeshifting:' As one of the Ainur, it was highly likely that Mandos possessed the famous Ainur ability to transform and reshape the form of one's body, appearing in whatever form he desired. They can also appear as inanimate objects, such as when Yavanna appeared as a tree. *'Spirit form:' As one of the Valar, it was highly likely that Mandos had the typical Ainur ability to cast off her physical form like a snake shedding its skin, and take on an intangible and non-corporeal spiritual form. In this spiritual state, the Ainur can travel forward and backward in time (Though they are unable to affect the future or the past, only see it). Of the Ainur's spirit forms and precognitive powers this was said: Key: Manifestation | True form Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Lord of the Rings Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Spirits Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Element Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Death Users Category:Summoners Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Fëanturi Category:Ainur Category:Valar Category:Aratar Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2